Jurassic Park Again
by annie knox
Summary: Its years since the event of the first book, and Tim has received a tempting phone call...
1. Chapter 1

Tim put the phone down and grinned down at the marble surface of the table it stood on. He then dropped into the chair to his left with a thump and rubbed his forehead, trying to process all the information he had been given.

There was a loud slam from downstairs. The front door.

"OI. TWAT. I'M HOMEEEE!"

He rolled his eyes. Here came the hard part: Lex. She thundered up the stairs, each footfall echoing again and again against the white stone cavernous walls of the high ceiling hall on which their grandfather had "spared no expense."

And then he had been eaten by dinosaurs. And they and their parents had inherited it.

The door to his room slammed open and Lex charged in, walking straight over to his bed and leaping onto it, bounding on the mattress before settling back against the wall. She was obviously angry, her cheeks a furious shade of red and her eyes hard. She yanked her baseball cap off her head and chucked it at the wall opposite.

"What's up?" Tim tried to hide his amusement, but didn't do a very good job.

She glared, hearing the trace of laughter, but then ignored it, the desire to spill her rage over-riding her desire to be irritated with her brother.

"The team! They're kicking me out! Said I'm not good enough!"

Tim frowned, surprised both by the news and the amount he found himself caring. Since the incident baseball had been the thing Lex had buried herself in, playing hard and ruthless against any opposition, and she had become one of the best players. Now she dropped her beat despondently to the floor and struggled to blink back tears of rage.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry Lexi, they're not worth it." He got up and sat next to her on the bed, putting his arm around her. She may have grown all the way to 14 but she was still his cute baby sister. She sniffed angrily and allowed him to hug her only for a second before pulling away again, blinking away the tears determinedly and raising her eyebrow at her brother.  
"What you so excited about anyway? What's with the happy face?"

he looked both happy and nervous now, looking at her guiltily. She found herself dreading the answer.

"Lexi...we're going back. To the park. We won't actually go on the ground, but we've been invited on a commercial flight over the island. To look at the animals."

She stared at his evenly for a single moment. The she slapped him hard across the face and stored out the room, grabbing onto her bat and her hat as she did so, slamming the door hard on her way out.

Ti sat and watched for a moment, lightly feeling the sting on the side of his face with his fingertips.

Then he grinned again.

She would change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**(that disclaimer thing bout me not owning stuff)**

**I know, i know, im a crappy fanfictioner and barely ever update. Ive had a lot to sort recently so hopefully getting back into it in the next few weeks :) 'nough bout me, enjoy and review if you can be bothered please :D**

A few hours later Tim wandered out of his room, after switching his computer off. He didn't want Lex to go and see all the research he had been doing on the islands. He had to admit, some of it had been scary. There had been several disappearances over the years since they had been to the park, and all of them had occurred close to the islands. Okay if he was being honest every single one of them had occurred in the waters around the islands, on boating trips where battered boats would return the the ports but there was never anybody left in them.

For a few minutes after he had given his sister the news, all he had heard from her room was crashing. Loud thuds and crashes that seemed to shake the walls. He knew she was angry at him. He guessed he had let his own excitement diminish his thoughts for his sister. When he thought back to the island, despite the fright and horror he also remembered the wonder and delight and adrenaline of seeing the dinosaurs. He knew he was a dinosaur nerd at heart, always had been, always will be. But Lex didn't like dinosaurs and none of the experience last time had been fun for her. She hadn't got any of the wonder or joy, just the fear and pain.

He knew that mum and dad would be late home again so he switched the oven on quickly and shoveled a load of crap into it. Then he heard the sound of footsteps, light ones. This time Lex was walking down the stairs instead of pounding like most times.

He looked apprehensively at the doorway as she appeared in it. She stood still for a moment, glaring at him, before walking over and grumpily jumping up onto the high bar stool. He sat opposite her.

Her hair was all fluffed up in certain places, like she had been running her fingers through it over and over. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot.

His heart sank a bit. He felt horrible now. Tim reached across the table and took a hold of one of her hands. She didn't react at all, staring motionlessly at him.

"Lex...I'm sorry. Look, you don't have to come. I can go by myself. I forgot that it was different for you. I thought you would be excited to be back there, without the danger, just the see the animals, like it should have been the first time. It doesn't matter, I'll cancel your place and you can stay here with mum and dad."

The oven beeped and he turned around to check on the food. Another five minutes.

Then Lex's voice piped up from behind him. "I'm not letting you go alone."

In spite of everything, Tim felt a big smile grow across his face. He spun and danced back across the kitchen floor, scooping his sister into a big joyful hug. She smiled wanly, and hugged him back. But inside her, despite all his assurances of safety up in the sky, she felt her heart beat a little harder at the prospect of going back to that place.

When they got to the airplane, Lex scanned all the other passengers quickly. There were actually more than she had thought. She glanced at Tim and saw that he was surprised too, though he hid it well with a quick and easy smile. Always so confident. She huffed mentally.

He outstretched his hand to the oldest of the group and she reluctantly went along the line after him, shaking hands with each and introducing herself. There were 6 other passengers, a couple that appeared to be about 40, a girl of about 25 and her daughter, a 5 year old girl called Steph. The last three were around her age, two boys and a girl.

She stood in the line behind and smirked a bit as she realized she could spot pretty much every stereotype possible here. The sweet, in love and older than everyone else couple, the young single parent, the skateboarder (one of the boys) the gangster (the other boy) and the emo (the teenage girl). That just left her, the sport one, and Tim the nerd.

They started boarding the plane. Her heart, again, started beating hard.

They took their seats, Lex sitting at the back on purpose, wanting to be alone. Memories were flooding like a tidal wave and she just felt like being anti-social. The emo girl came to the back as well, but she sat on the other side of the two-aisle plane. Maybe Lex would actually get on with her. Tim sat at the front, next to the mum and her kid. The couple were sitting in the middle. The two boys chose to sit, tactlessly, in front of the two girls.

The skater boy spun around in his seat to face Lex.

"Hey I'm Jim. Whats your name?" his face was split by a humongous grin. In spite of herself Lex couldn't help but smile back.

"Alexis. Most people just call me Lex though."

He nodded. "Nice, nice. Good name. Alexis, a lesbian."

Her face fell into a scowl and she chucked the tennis ball she had been tossing up and down in the air at his face.

"Jhhheeeeeze it was a joke!" he chucked it back playfully. She shook her head.

"Sorry... just not looking forward to today."

"Where are we even going doooough?" the other boy piped up. Jim gave him a wicked grin.

"Charlie, haven't you heard the rumors? Haven't you heard the TALES?"

Charlie shook his head, bemused. Then emo girl spoke up.

"Dude, the island is full of creatures." She had the most monotonous voice Lex had ever heard. She kind of liked it. But she didn't like what she was saying. The whole incident had been hushed up, but of course whispers had gotten through.

"Shaaat up Jade. Don't liee fam!"

"But I'm not. There have been stories."

Lex shook her head and reached for her bag, trying to get her ipod. Charlie noticed.

"Shaking your head? You disagree? What do you think happened?" he asked. Lex resurfaced and plugged in her headphones. She gave the other three a grim look and told them

"just hope these plane stays in the air while we're over that place" before putting the headphones over her ears and leaning back, closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trying to make up for how bad and short the last two chapters were, which i realized were really sloppy as hell when i went back over them. I hope this one kinda makes up for it I tried harder with it! :) xx**

Lex just wanted the journey to be over.

They all talked so bloody loud. Even The Prodigy blaring into her ears wasn't blocking out their voices. She watched everyone through half closed yes, trying to scope out who they were and why the hell they were there.

She had assumed all of them would know what they were doing. Apparently not.

She gathered, from the three around her, that they were under the impression they had been sent on a trip by their parents. It became clear pretty quickly that they were all celebrating their birthdays except her.

She tried to gather a little on their personalities, eyeing up their clothes and luggage. Jade was dressed in all black, black fishnet tights, short black ruffle skirt, black vest top and black chocker. Her hair was blond, obviously dyed, and her make-up was overdone, pale as hell face and darkly outlined eyes with red lips. She had on a various array of bracelets and rings, many of which revolved around the spider theme. _Nice, _thought Lex. She spotted something else- underneath the various lace and metal and leather bracelets she could definitely make out the edges of some bandages. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Jade caught sight of her gaze and moved her arm, reaching for her bag and looking defensive. She had a lot of luggage too, a pile of bags in the space between her chair and Charlie's, on which she rested her feet.

Next Lex turned her attention on the boy in front of Jade, Charlie. She had barely said anything to him and already recognized him as the chaviest person she had ever met. He sat slumped back in his chair, texting someone non-stop on his phone. He kept bursting into loud, irritating kind of hoarse laughter at whatever the other person was saying. He would randomly stop talking on his phone and leap back into the conversation between the other two, to into something along the lines of "tell it doooough blood!" or "nah fam dats DEEP!" Lex wasn't sure she could survive this flight with him. He was wearing, for god's sake, one of those orange trouser sets. That's right, the big baggy orange trousers. Trying to make himself look like a bad man. He just looked like a twat version of bob the builder. He was also wearing a snapback. Lex had to give him credit for that, it was a nice hat.

Jim, in front of Lex, was way too cheerful for her liking. He kept that maniac grin on his face, insanely big and happy. He was wearing a hat too, but it was a cute woollen thing, huge on hi. He had curling dark black hair, just long enough to get a few waves working their way in at the nape of his neck. He was quite skinny, but tall, with long legs hidden under baggy jeans and a big baggy white t-shirt. He had his skateboard with hi, though God knows what he thought he would do with it on a plane flight.

She peered past hi, down the aisle, to where Tim was laughing and talking with the young woman and her daughter. Aw bless. She knew her brother had always had a thing for the older women.

Jim suddenly spun in his seat, abandoning the conversation he had been having with the other two, to grin at Lex. She raised an eyebrow. He grabbed her earphones and yanked them out of her ears.

"Hey!" she tried to protest, but he shook his head.

"I've got to know these guys pretty well now, but I know nothing about you. How are you today, Miss Alexis?"

Lex rolled her eyes and the other two turned to join in, all of them looking interested.

"I told you, it's Lex. And not too great. "

"Why, what's happening in mysterious stranger land?" He flashed another big grin. Way too cheerful. Lex opened her mouth to reply, but then Charlie suddenly leapt in with a grin almost as big as Jim's but a lot goofier and asked

"and wazgwurin with dat ting ya be saying earlier? Y'all be bonable an ting but I thought ya was gonna shank me!"

Lex stared for a moment, before asking "English would help mate."

"He said what did you mean earlier, he thinks you're good looking but you scared him" Jim translated.

"Oh..." jheeze. That guy needed to swallow a dictionary.

"Just trust me; you do not want to be on the ground on that island." She shook her head darkly.

"Dark mystery. Like it." Drawled Jade.

The plane suddenly tilted downwards and they all looked up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could all please remain seated and put your seatbelts on, we will commence landing. I repeat…"  
Lex sat still for a moment and saw the rest of the passengers exchanging confused looks. She leapt out of her seat and walked quickly up the aisle.  
"Hey he said sit down!" Jim called after her. She ignored him.

The three exchanged looks before both Jim and Charlie bounded up out of their seats and followed her. Jade sat back, and lazily did up her seatbelt.

Lex reached the door between the passengers and the pilots sections of the plane and reached to yank it open before she felt a hand holding her back. She turned and saw Tim sliding out of his seat.

"I'll go ask Lex" he gave her a reassuring smile.

"We're not landing are we? You know we can't land there!" she hissed. Jim and Charlie, who had got up and followed her, stood just behind Tim. He shook his head and quietly entered the pilot room, shutting the door behind him. The plane tilted more forwards and Lex felt her ears pop and stumbled a bit. Jim sat and tugged her down into the seat next to him. Charlie sat behind them both and leant forwards.

"I dunt get it dough. Dad said it was fly ova, what dese neeks landing for?"

Lex shrugged and watched the door tersely.

They were really close to the ground now, seconds before landing on a clean strip of land. She was shaking. Jim noticed and reached out.

"Hey it's alright, I think everyone was joking they island's safe."

She looked at him, still trembling, and shook her head. "I've been here before. If we land we're dead."

He looked surprised, and then opened his mouth to say something, but before he could he saw something in the trees, which they were just about level with now, and he yelled out loudly in shock.

Lex turned her head quickly too and screamed loudly as she came face to face with something that had haunted her dreams for the past years.


	4. Chapter 4

As the dinosaur ran at the plane Lex threw herself backwards, kicking against the small window with her feet and pushing away from the chair with her arms. Jim was struggling to move away too and they both tumbled out of their seats and hit the ground in a heap.

Time seemed to freeze for a minute. Lex could see, further down the plane, Jade was looking down at her ipod and had no clue what was going on, submerged in the music pounding into her ears. The woman with the baby had clung tighter to the bundle in her arms with a cry of fear, and the elderly couple were still fast asleep.

And then she looked back up and the window had been swallowed into a black hole, the open mouth of the dinosaur. She was flung violently upwards, at first flying and then falling as the plane was spun around and gravity pulled her with a thud onto the ceiling. Jim hit the space just next to her and winced.

She had a pair of feet inches away from her face, as Charlie was clinging to the seat and desperately trying not to fall.

"DA FUCK IS THISSSS?!" he shouted in fear.

The plane was stuck now, not moving. Lex didn't know if the dinosaur still had them or if they had hit a tree or were on the floor or what. She struggled to get up on her aching feet, and clasped a hold of something near. She heard a groan and realised it was Jim's nose.

Oops.

Suddenly the plane moved again, tipping forwards and falling quickly. Her breath left her in a rush as she fell with it, her stomach in her throat. They plunged directly at the ground, Charlie finally losing his grip and falling into the fray with an outrages cry of "MOTHERFUCKAHH!"

They all fell towards the cabin and Lex felt herself completely loose control of her body before the nose of the plane hit the ground and crumpled, and Lex fell straight towards what was now a mess of twisted, wickedly sharp metal before everything turned dark.

Jim peeled himself slowly from the back of the chair which he had found his face embedded into. He started to push himself up onto his hands and knees awkwardly against the seats he was lying on. His stomach seemed to swim and he decided that wasn't a good idea. Lying on the chairs was fine. He could lie on some chairs for a while.

He heard a muffled grunt from behind him and turned to find himself staring up at some more chairs.

Stupid plane had too many chairs.

In between the tiny gap between the two he could make out a face, staring back down at him. It was Charlie, his hat miraculously still tight on his head. Jim reached up and patted his own head. He felt his fluffy hair and a worrying warm liquid all over said hair but no hat.

Damn.

His skateboard was gone too.

Double damn.

He rolled his eyes around, trying to find where his precious skateboard had fallen. His aching and stinging eyes took in the semi-conscious Charlie above hi, the chairs rising up directly above him, Jade slumped down unconscious over her luggage and...further down, past more chairs...his skateboard!

It had been flung onto the chairs set directly opposite him, teetering over the edge as if threatening to fall down. He carefully tugged himself to the end of his chair and looked down.

Wow he did not want to be falling into that. The ground was clearly visible through the twisted, ripped metal which now reached up like claws trying to grab him. He winced and moved back. He didn't want to be falling down there at all.

But...his skateboard...

He started to stretch his fingers out, reaching across the space between the chairs and wriggling his fingers, trying to get closer. He leaned out, inching over, so that his torso was lying on open air and just his waist held him felt himself leaning forwards, dangerously wobbling over the edge, but managed to use his willpower to keep himself straight. He was close now. He fingers scraped the edge of the chair he reached for...

And the plane lurched sickeningly. He felt himself tipping forwards, uncontrollably folding over the end of the chair.

Ah crap.

He tried to grab on, reaching out for purchase, scrabbling at the edges of the chairs, but then it was too late and he felt his feet flip over the edge, following his body. Just as he opened his mouth to yell out, he felt something grab a tight out of his ankle. He twisted, dangling around and lifting, feeling his stomach muscles clench tightly. He saw Charlie, who had launched himself over his own seat to grab hold of him.

"You ain't going nowhere fam!" he called out with a dazed grin. Jim grinned back and reached for the chairs nearest as the plane stopped shaking and pulled himself onto them.

"Cheers!" he called back up. He peered out and saw Charlie was climbing down the chairs, using each as a ladder rung.

Actually quite a good idea from mister chav over here.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim and Charlie climbed downwards for a minute, and reached the bottom quickly before Charlie realised exactly what was wrong.

"Oh my days we left da goth in there!"

Jim looked at him with that look he had gotten on his face every tie Charlie had spoken since they had met. That oh dear you are such a chav look. But Charlie had a point. They both turned back to the plane and looked up to see Jade was awake and was up on her seat, putting her headphones back in.

She was a bit calm about all of this.

Charlie turned to look at Jim who was staring up at Jade with a disbelieving expression on his face. Then he shrugged and turned back to look around them. They were standing on a patch of ground, surrounded by the plane which stuck up from the floor like a cylinder. The cockpit had somehow vanished and they were, he reckoned, about three quarters down the plane. There were gaps they could escape from torn from the metal. Leaving Charlie still gazing up at Jade he went over to one of these gaps and ducked a little before slipping out.

The sight was breath-taking. The ground was covered in grass, grass that reached and stretched up to his shoulders. All around the field were trees, but unlike any trees he had ever seen. These were taller, bigger, thicker, and more colourful. They looked like trees you would find in the amazon jungle but multiplied by ten. Infact, everything looked very much like a jungle. It was all so green, and lush.

He heard Charlie coming out behind him.

"whoaaa da fuccck dis is some jungle we in!"

He shook his head a little but couldn't help a grin.

He turned back and said "Charlie, we need to find the others. Lex, and Tim…"

Charlie nodded, looking serious, and then held out something.

"I found dis under some metal…"

It was his hat. He smiled gratefully and took it.

"Might cover up dat nasty ass red shit all over your head. You need new hair dye mate."

The smile vanished.

Then there was an almighty bang and they both spun to see the plane falling towards them. It looked like the leaning tower of Piza, except that it wasn't just leaning anymore, I t was tipping, breaking branches off the trees it had been nestled against.

Something hit him hard from the side and sent him flying to the left, knocking him to the ground. He rolled over from the grass and saw the plane fall a few metres from his feet, landing with a resounded CRASH and cracking the earth. He rolled again to find himself face to face with his savoir: Lex.

She was already on her feet, tugging him up. He turned to see Tim pulling Charlie up in a similar fashion. He turned, looking for the reason the plane had decided to fall, and saw it standing on massive reptilian feet just behind the plane.

A t-rex.

Lex was trying to pull him towards the trees, away from the wreckage, and he let her, running after her for protection in the dense foliage. HE could see movement to their right and knew it was Charlie and Tim.

They had just reached the trees when a high pitched scream came from inside the plane.

"Stop! Da goth!"

Jim skidded to a stop and wrenched his hand from Lex's, spinning to see Charlie had tugged away from Tim and was running back, back through the long grass towards the plane. The screaming was cut off as the dinosaur slammed its foot down on the end on the plane, crushing the tail, and for a moment Jim thought that it had trodden on Jade as well, but then he caught sight of movement from inside, through the gap where the window had been. He could make out a figure, running towards the open end. The t-rex took another big step, slamming another foot down, and Jim knew it was thinking of the plane as a threat, and thought it was killing off an enemy.

Charlie reached the front of the plane just as the dinosaur crushed another section and Jade half ran, was half lung from the end by the impact. She fell straight into Charlie's arms, who grabbed her and immediately pulled her towards the trees where the other three waited. The dinosaur saw them straight away, and with a roar that sounded like it was tearing its throat apart, it launched itself towards them, running on its huge legs, heavily crashing with each footstep.

Charlie was still dragging Jade and even though the T-rex covered more ground it got stuck at the trees as they had hoped. As Jade and Charlie ran in and kept running the others joined and all five of them ran through, twigs and vines whipping at their faces and tripping up their feet. The T-rex managed a few steps in before stopping with a loud roar, angry and stuck in between the treetops.

All five stood for a moment, panting and breathing heavily, Jade tugging out a compact mirror and checking her heavy eye make-up.

"da…fuck…uou…doing?!" Charlie panted. She ignored him, and he sat down on the ossy root of a tree.

Jim turned to Lex to ask if she was okay, and saw Tim doing the same. She looked furious and desperate, and also a little resigned.

"A-fucking-gian" she murmured, before slumping back against a tree, hands against her knees as she struggled for breath.


	6. Chapter 6

_**a/n: hey everyone. Keeping this note short, just wanted to say thanks again to TheHungryGamer for the review which got me started on this again and thanks to everybody else for their support. I appreciate it so much and am really grateful that you took the time to let me know what you think of my writing. here's the latest chapter, hope you enjoy it...**_

_**ON WITH MEH STORY!**_

_-All five stood for a moment, panting and breathing heavily, Jade tugging out a compact mirror and checking her heavy eye make-up._

_"da…fuck…uou…doing?!" Charlie panted. She ignored him, and he sat down on the ossy root of a tree._

_Jim turned to Lex to ask if she was okay, and saw Tim doing the same. She looked furious and desperate, and also a little resigned._

_"A-fucking-gian" she murmured, before slumping back against a tree, hands against her knees as she struggled for breath.-_

Jade raised a sophisticated (and darkly shaded) eyebrow at Charlie's disbelieving face and snorted a little. She tossed back her blond hair over her shoulder.

"It's called make-up babe. Try a little, it might help with that transvestite look you have going on."

She turned away, tucking her compact back into her pocket. Charlie's mouth dropped and he stuttered angrily.

"Oi nahhhh I ain't no...no..no tr- tranny!"

Jade was already flouncing off in the other direction, hair bouncing down her back. It was a weird contrast to the black of her clothing and the make up she wore.

"Hun, that was a double negative. Looks like you are."

"Wai...double what naw?!"

Lex rolled her eyes as Charlie went stumbling after Jade and slid a little further down against the tree trunk she had situated herself against. Tim started forwards;

"Lex I-"

"-go stop them."

Something in her tone as she cut him off half way through seemed to get through to him and a look of over-whelming guilt crossed his features, crinkling his eyebrows. He closed his mouth and nodded soundlessly, turning and making quickly after the other two. Jim watched the go, and then crouched carefully in front on Lex, taking his hat off and holding it in his hands so he could see her face.

"What did you mean...again? What's going on Lex?"

She had been watching her brother making his way across the tree trunks, but now she turned back to look him in the face, directly in the eyes.

"I've been here before" she gestured around with her arms. He nodded, having guessed that already.

"What happened?"

"It was my uncle's...he was a famous guy, made loads of these theme parks and stuff, for kids. He had a flea circus at one point."

A ghost of a smile flickered across her face. Jim smiled to see it, and settled back onto the ground cautiously instead of crouching uncomfortably.

"What happened?" His voice was soft, careful. he placed the hat on the ground in front of him. Lex picked it up absentmindedly and fiddled with the edges. He waited, seeing how her eyes were getting dreamy, and knowing she was going somewhere in her mind that had been locked for a while.

"Well...it was supposed to be the biggest thing of his life. He was going to make millions. Come on, everybody would pay to see dinosaurs. Me and Tim, we were here as a sort of test, seeing if kids enjoyed it. it was great but this fat bastard who worked on the computers decided to steal a load of the embryos that were going to be grown into dinosaurs. He'd been offered a lot of money for them, and so he closed down all the computer systems so that none of us could stop him. All the security on the enclosures- the electric fences, you know, - were shut down and all the dinosaurs started to come out and attack. Most people died. Uncle was killed, and a few of the workers..."

She smirked.

"And the fat bastard."

Jim saw that the smirk held no humor.

"Why'd you come back? If you knew what was here, I mean."

She frowned, looking serious and confused.

"It was just supposed to be strictly commercial. I came for Tim, didn't want him to come alone. I want to know why the hell we were trying to land."

He stood up, brushing his trousers off and extending his hand towards her. She looked up at him for a long moment before taking his hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Well...why we're here we may as well look around right?" he attempted a grin. She gave hi a dark look and he held up his hand in mock surrender, before grabbing at his throat and clawing at the skin there, rolling his eyes in his head and gargling, making guttural, desperate choking sounds, staggering and sinking to his knees.

"Jim? What are...Jim?!"

he bounced back up, grinning. "just kidding. Looks can kill and all. No? ...Haven't heard it?...ok..."

She aimed a punch for his shoulder and scowled as she missed, turning instead and going off after the others, to along a few gaps in the trees, where she could see Tim trying to get in the middle of a fight with Jade and Charlie.

"hey" Jim called after her.

"Hey! my hat...gimme my hat!

Jaa-aaaade! My hat!

...ok. you can have it for a bit. As you asked so nicely"


End file.
